


Toilet Paper, Tampons and the Hot Guy in the Checkout Lane

by Hookedonapirate



Series: Two shoppers passing in the store [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Grocery Store, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: The title basically says it all. While Emma makes a run to the grocery store for some essential items, she gets embarrassed when she runs into a hot British guy in the checkout lane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a story I heard on the radio during my commute to work and I know this has happened to me at least a couple of times while making a tampon run to the grocery store. Also, considering its the end of the year, I put a New Year's Eve spin on it.

“Could you get more wine? We’re definitely going to need more wine.”

Emma rolled her eyes. She came to the grocery store to get two items - toilet paper and tampons. That was it, in and out in two minutes flat. That was the plan, or _had_ been the plan at least. Now, her roommate was intent on giving her a laundry list over the phone and Emma was in no mood. And it wasn't even her time of the month. She had already received a visit from ‘Aunt Flow’ and was just getting stocked up for next month.

No, the reason Emma's mood was less than positive had nothing to do with her monthly cycle and everything to do with the fact that Mary Margaret had been driving her nuts, going on about the New Years Eve Party she'd been planning for weeks. And the parties were all the same. _Every. Freaking. Year._

Mary Margaret was the type who'd always been in a committed relationship and was always happy as a clam at parties while hosting and spending time with her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Emma would just get annoyed with every sleazebag who hit on her and she ended the night alone with no one to kiss at midnight. Needless to say, Emma was less than enthused about the holiday.

“Fine. But that's it. Only wine and more cheese dip and crackers.” Emma's tone was one that gave the impression that no one would in their right mind would want to fight her on this. _No one_. Especially a Kindergarten teacher with a pixie hair-cut who barely reached four-foot-eleven in height.

“Alright, alright,” Mary Margaret said, defensively. “Just hurry back. It looks like David used the last of the toilet paper,” she sighed.

“I'll be there when I can. Wouldn't want there to be a crisis on our hands,” Emma snorted, sarcasm laced in her words before she rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Mary Margaret's boyfriend didn't live with them but somehow managed to use up more toilet paper and eat more food at the apartment than Emma and her roommate combined.

Emma put her phone in her purse as she walked through the store. She grabbed two bottles of wine - _no_ \- make that three bottles and put them in the basket. She looked for the specific box of crackers that Mary Margaret asked for - garlic and herb or some crap like that - then the cheese dip with spinach. Emma only knew the kind of cheese dip Mary Margaret usually got based on the container and packaging. She threw the items in the basket and continued to the back of the store to get toilet paper. After grabbing the Ultra Soft, Double Ply, 24 Mega Roll pack of Charmin, she went to retrieve her bulk-sized box of Super Absorbency Tampax Pearl Tampons.

Emma scoured out the shortest checkout line that had no male customers nor male cashiers and got in line behind a woman with a cart full of groceries. Emma sighed impatiently and started looking at the candy rack to her right. Her eyes fell upon some Lindt Lindor truffles and she grabbed some as she heard someone come up behind her. She instinctively turned her head and gave a small smile before realizing who was standing there. She immediately turned forward towards the person ahead of her and felt her cheeks start to flush with the color that matched her red leather jacket. Why on earth, out of all the lines in the store, did the guy have to choose this one? She only got a brief glance but the image was imprinted in her mind. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt that fit snugly over a sculpted chest and solid stomach. Tousled black hair, deep blue eyes, dark scruff sprinkled on his chin and around his lips.

 _Fuck_.

The loaded belt started moving forward, clearing some space for Emma to set her things on. She looked back at the guy behind her and offered a tentative smile as she set the toilet paper on the belt and began unloading her basket, starting with the cheese dip and crackers.

And curse her fingers for not staying steady.

Taking a deep breath and trying to stay focused on her task, she looked at her items as she placed the chocolate on the belt and then the wine. _Which_ she almost dropped when she failed to maintain focus by looking over at him, and he flashed her a gorgeous smile. She reverted her gaze to the belt and felt his eyes burning into her as she finally took out the large box of tampons and set it on the belt, the package showcasing the items in the box. Her cheeks were burning hot as she tried to avoid looking at him again but then she heard him chuckle.

 _Oh god_ , could it get any worse than this?

She laughed back, trying to hide her embarrassment. Emma was too humiliated to look at him or speak, so she waited anxiously for the person ahead of her to check out. But the lady was taking forever. She was fumbling through her purse to find her credit card. For the love of god, could this person please hurry up?! Emma looked at the ceiling, trying to forget that she was in the checkout line getting tampons in front of this ridiculously hot guy. On top of the fact that she had the awkward feminine hygiene products, he probably thought she was an alcoholic who had the munchies and used the toilet frequently.

“It's not what it looks like,” she finally managed to muster if only to pass the time, forcing a shy smile upon her lips as she looked over and met his eyes again.

He put his hands up, still smiling and to her surprise, she noticed he was holding a box of condoms. She could see his own cheeks turning red, but it didn't put her anymore at ease. “I wasn't judging, lass.”

 _Really?_ A British accent too? _Holy hell._

She pushed away thoughts about what activities he would be engaging in and what he would sound like while using those condoms as she spoke again. “My roommate’s throwing a party for New Years Eve that I'm forced to be there for and she asked me to pick up some things. And well, it doesn't take a genius to know what these are used for,” she smirked a little, conjuring up a bit of confidence as she gestured to the tampons.

“Ah, I was forced to go to a party myself. And these are only to be prepared for an unexpected turn of events and the rare occasion where I might actually end up enjoying the party.”

Emma nodded understandingly as the lady in front of her finally left with her cart of bagged groceries. She stepped up while the cashier was ringing up her items. “Can't blame you there,” she murmured as the guy followed behind her. He was so close, she could smell his cologne as she turned and looked at his lips, wondering what they tasted like. The cashier interrupted her thoughts as she called out the amount of the purchases. Emma pulled her gaze away from him and took some cash out of her purse. She handed it over and grabbed the plastic bags and toilet paper.

Emma nodded a farewell at him and just as she was about to leave, she heard him speak to the cashier. “Oh that's not mine.” Then he spoke louder, forcing her to stop and turn around. “Lass, you forgot these.”

Her jaw dropped slightly, the red quickly returning to her cheeks as she realized he was holding the box of tampons the cashier apparently forgot to ring up. Emma returned to the checkout and set the toilet paper down to get into her purse again.

“You know what, don't worry about it,” he told Emma with a wink and then looked at the cashier. “Just add it to my order.”

Emma was stunned on the spot and couldn't move as she tried to mutter words. “You don't have to-”

But it was too late. He already paid for the items and handed the box of tampons to her.

She smiled somehow as she put the box in her bag. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.”

“Trust me, I won't ever again,” she laughed awkwardly.

To make matters worse, he walked with her considering they were both heading in the same direction. They went towards the entrance in an uncomfortable silence, going through the automatic doors and into the parking lot, the bitter cold air shooting through her. “Well, I hope your New Years Eve isn't as boring as mine will be,” he told her.

“Thanks, I'm sure you'll probably see me here next month around the same time,” she managed with a coy smile. God, she was such an idiot, she berated herself as she screwed her eyes shut in regret before opening them again.

He turned his head to look at her and flashed a smirk that made her heart stop. “I'll look forward to it.”

She lost a breath as they parted ways, stealing one last glance at the other as they walked to their cars.

~*~

The next night, Emma stayed for the party, wearing a body-hugging white sweater, black leggings and leather boots, her soft curls splayed over her shoulders.

“Emma, I want you to meet someone. He's David's new co-worker who just arrived from England two weeks ago,” Mary Margaret called to her, encouraging her over.

Emma sighed and reluctantly made her way through the crowd, approaching her roommate. When her eyes met the pair that belonged to the guy Mary Margaret was referring to, Emma's jaw dropped when she realized it was the hot guy from the checkout line. He flashed her a rather surprised, yet charming grin as he took her hand, pressing it to his lips. Her skin tingled as her breath caught in her throat.

“Emma, this is Killian. Killian, Emma,” Mary Margaret smiled brightly as she introduced them. 

“Nice to meet you lass,” he said with a wink.

“You too,” Emma breathed, a smile blooming across her lips.

And for the first time on New Years Eve, she got to kiss someone at midnight... an hour before they made use of the condoms he bought the day before.


End file.
